


Ursa Major

by astagfirullah_brother



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Witchcraft, fae, fred weasley - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, jk rowling - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astagfirullah_brother/pseuds/astagfirullah_brother
Summary: Fred unknowingly gets into a dark deal with the fae after he accepted one of their gifts in the forbidden forest. He didn't realise until he heard about the fae in his defence against the dark arts class. The first person he goes to for help is Hermione. In his mind, she was able to fix anything. She agrees to helping him. They try, they try for weeks. through that process they fall in love. But how long can they keep their relationship a secret? And did they really beat the fae?*in this story Fred's 17 and Hermione's 16
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ursa Major

**Author's Note:**

> soooo.....i wrote a fremione fanfic thank me later

"Georgey!" Fred ran through the crowd leaving the quidditch field with his Gryffindor quidditch uniform and his rough broom in hand. The muscles in his legs and back ached slowing his pace, making him get further and further away from George and Lee.

"Goergey!" He yelled again, people turned their heads to him but he just pushed through them as he tried to reach his brother. Finally, George and lee turned their heads in curiosity to the sound filling the crowd. They stopped in their tracks and watched as Fred walked towards them with his limped footsteps. Once he got to them he put both hands on his knees and sarted panting as he winced his eyes in exhaustion.

"Freddy, we won!" George congratulated their achievements once he saw him there."Mate are you okay?" Lee asked with his brow raised.

"Yeah yeah im fine." He panted and stood back up, putting his hands on his hips and smiling at them.

"I took a nasty hit to the side." He said and held onto his side in slight pain.

"Guys!" Harry waved at them from the crowd with his friends following after him.

Ron wrapped his brown hand-me-down cardigan around his body while he crossed his arms to keep it intact. Harry wore the grey sweater mrs. Weasley knit for him. Hermione wore a black sweater and followed after harry and Ron.

Lee waved at them and they walked faster until they got to them. Everyone wore thick clothing, though the cold got to them and made their noses and cheeks glow red.

"Are you _mental?_ You should be at the the hospital wing." Hermione told Fred with her brows joined together.

"Again with Granger and her witty comments." Fred chuckled to Lee and George as they looked at Hermione with smug smiles.

"Here." He took off his helmet. "Take this for me." He put it on her head and bent his knees to get to her level of height and gave her a mocking smile as he tapped the helmet twice on her head. She looked at him with her lips curled up and her hands tightening around her books making her knuckles go white. He chuckled and stood back up."Don't lose it!" He said as he walked off with Lee and George.

She scoffed and dropped the helmet on Ron's hand and stomped off. Ron's eyes trailed her in confusion then looked back at the helmet which was now his responsibility to not lose.

"Hermione!" Ron called out and followed after her, leaving harry alone and confused in the crowd.

"W-wait!" Harry said and ran after them in hesitant steps.  
  


"Hermione what are you still doing here?" Ginny said from the door. She looked back at her and turned her body in her chair to face her.

"I'm studying." She said shortly. Hermione was in the comfort of her dorm, wearing her pyjamas which made Ginny more confused as to why she was in the dorms.

"Don't you have class now?" She asked.

"No my last lesson was canceled." She said and turned back around in her chair and strayed her focus back on the paper as she tapped the tip of her quilt on her chin and dipped it back in the ink.

"By the way, Fred asked me about his helmet." Ginny said.

"I threw it in the lake." Hermione said in a monotone voice as she etched the answers to the rough parchment.

"What- Hermione! We can't afford a new one!" Ginny exclaimed in disbelief. Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"Im joking, I gave it to Ronald." She said. Ginny let out a sigh of relief and Hermione turned to face her.

"But tell him I threw it in the lake." She told her with a mischievous grin on her face. Ginny covered her mouth and snickered. So Hermione took that as a yes.She turned her head back and continued writing with a smile on her face.

"He should take that well." She thought sarcastically and scoffed. 

after a few minutes, Hermione stood up to take a proper look at her desk. Papers were scattered everywhere. Books were starting to ramp up, and it wasn't as organised as it should be. she huffed a breath and grabbed her cardigan off her bed and went down the stairs, entering the common room.

The crackling of the fireplace and the distance chatters of the students there made the place a bit more comfortable. The further she walked down, she noticed Ginny sitting there on the couch talking with Lavender Brown about something they looked pretty excited about. At least that's what it looked like to Hermione. They giggled and chatted away about whatever they were talking about.

"Hey." She said when she got to the couch. Lavender and Ginny turned their heads to her, Lavender rested her chin on the couch as she looked up at her with a smile. 

"We're going to Hogsmade with luna and Angelina, you should join us." Ginny said.

"Why are you guys so excited, it's only Hogsmade." she said and walked around the couch to sit beside them.

"Oh It's not Hogsmade we're excited about." Lavender clarified with a smile. "I think I might have met my soulmate!" She said with the widest grin Hermione has seen.

"Really? Who?" Hermione asked."Oh it's no one." Lavender said. Obviously it was someone, but Hermione didn't care much about who Lavender's _"soulmate"_ is. 

"Whatever you say." She muttered.

"Don't you have class?" Hermione asked lavender with a questioning look.

"I have class in a few minutes. Maybe I'll skip." She said as she braided her side ponytail over and over again.

Hermione didn't think that was a good idea on her part. Lavender needed the most marks she could get her hands on.

"You should go to class. It's the last one, what would it hurt." Hermione tried to convince her. Though she didn't look too convinced. 

She just ignored Hermione and kept redoing her braids.Their peace of mind and relaxation was disturbed when they heard someone open the door rather aggressively.

"Where's my helmet?" One of the weasley twins panted. She guessed it was Fred. She smirked and looked down.

_It was about time he came._


End file.
